Field
This application generally relates to computer system maintenance. In particular, this application describes a method and system for decommissioning a computer system and for deploying applications and the associated data of the computer system to a cloud computing infrastructure as deemed appropriate based on detailed analysis.
Description of Related Art
Decommissioning of a computer system is a process that involves shutting down applications and other assets operating on the computer system that no longer serve a beneficial purpose. For example, the computer system may be obsolete, too expensive to operate, etc. Because the system maintenance consumes a significant amount of resources, the decommissioning of the system may improve the overall system efficiency by reducing the use of software, hardware and other system resources.
However, the process for decommissioning an application on a computer system or the computer system itself system may pose significant risks and challenges, and technical solutions are needed for mitigating the risks and overcome the challenges that are encountered during the decommissioning process.